


[Art] Complicated Friction

by justira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Full Colour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Complicated Friction

**Author's Note:**

> [Art] One Piece - Complicated Friction (Lucci/Shuraiya) (PG13)
> 
>  **Title** : Complicated Friction  
>  **Fandom** : One Piece  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Rob Lucci/Shuraiya Bascùd  
>  **Rating** : uhh PG13 for the gropings?  
>  **Spoilers** : not... really?  
>  **Crit/Feedback** : Always welcome =D  
>  **Notes** : MY EXPERIMENTS WITH COLOUR CONTINUE. This was very literally an experiment in colour; trying to be more daring and less conservative than in my last two attempts. Also I had to redraw part of the lineart, so bonus updated lineart within!

  


**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** : Well, uh! I had a fun time experimenting with a bolder colouring style. This also marks my first major attempt to muck around with brushes in Photoshop -- I had putzed around a little in the previous two, but this pic was done almost entirely in custom brushes I made myself. Besides more interesting colours, the goal was to achieve a more traditional-media look (maybe pastels or somesuch); in general to get away from that kinda plasticy Photoshop look. I think I did okay on that score...<
> 
> NOW THE OTHER PART. THE COLOURS. I really tried to be less shy with colours here, picking bold shades, like the green background vs the dark red of the rest of the bg, and the highlights on Shuraiya's jacket. I usually have the _hardest time_ picking shadow colours that don't just make the pic look muddy instead of shaded. This time, I started the pic by working on Shuraiya's jacket and picking this TOTALLY OUT THERE purple and working my way to the orange/yellow it's supposed to be and uh! Actually! I think that worked out surprisingly well! I'm very proud of Shuraiya's jacket here. <
> 
>  
> 
> I also like Lucci's neck and arm and by the way FUNNY STORY speaking of Lucci's arm — when I first started trying to colour it, I realized that the [old line art](http://justira.livejournal.com/216690.html) anatomy in the arm was ALL WRONG. Well gee, no wonder I was having trouble colouring it! So... I actually redid most of the bottom half of the line art for this colouring. Clicky thumbnail to see:
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [](http://sherkhan.dreamhosters.com/fan/art/OP-Complicated-Friction-Lines.png)  
>   
> 
> 
>   
> I'm going to replace the [deviantart copy](http://justira.deviantart.com/art/OP-Complicated-Friction-67694512) of the pic with the new line art, but I'm going to leave the old line art alone in my lj for archival purposes.
> 
>  
> 
> And, ha ha, once I corrected the line art, the colouring just ZOOMED by. I wonder why! XD


End file.
